


Fire And Ice

by TheyCallMeRobin



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fire, Ice, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeRobin/pseuds/TheyCallMeRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw found ice cubes have other uses, besides keeping a drink cold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire And Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed! O.O'   
> Sorry for all the mistakes if it has, they're all on me ;)

The apartment’s air conditioners were broken and the late evening temperature was kind of unbearable, so Shaw decided to take an ice cold and relaxing bath. After that she moved to the apartment's bedroom, to get dressed. She was about to put on her pajama's shorts, when she heard a little noise coming from the living room. Shaw immediately looked for her USP and didn't care that she was just in her tank top and underwear, and she headed to the living room.

Shaw somehow knew what -or who- could've make that little noise, but she needed to make clear she wasn't in any danger anyway. When she spotted the light brown haired head in the sofa, she rolled her eyes, but walked towards it, silently, like a cat in the middle of the midnight, pointing the gun at the back of the light brown haired’s head.

“Hello, Sweetie!” -Said Root, turning around to face Shaw and smiling widely.

“What are you doing here, Root?” -Shaw asked, way too annoyed by the unwelcomed visit.

“She told me to come here.” -Simply answered Root, taking off her black leather jacket, all casual.

“Tell your ‘Robot Friend’ to find you another place to stay...” -Shaw said glaring at Root. Already suspicious and wondering whether is true what Root just said or if this is just a fake, so she could spend the night bothering her.

“She’s not a ‘Robot’, Sameen.” -Responded Root, smiling again.

“Whatever, you're not staying here tonight!” -Warned Shaw, leaning against the wall.

Root stared at Shaw for a few seconds before darting her look to the floor. Shaw could only sigh and glare at the pale woman. Of course, Root thought of pushing Shaw's mood a little more, by flirting with her, but she knew better, so she didn't, incredibly remaining shut. But Root's mind was running, running wild and free all over Shaw. Shaw was so uncomforted by the heat that she moved, heading to the kitchen for something, she didn't know what exactly, but she'll figure.

A few seconds later Root followed Shaw to the kitchen, completely in silence. Root was totally crazy, stalking Shaw, in the short woman's own apartment, knowing Shaw could kill her so easily. But Root wasn't one to not take risks.

Shaw took a crystal glass and filled it up with a lot of ice cubes. Root supposed Shaw would pour some water, but no, Shaw just took the glass and turned around finding her. Shaw's eyes went wide; she wasn't expecting Root to be stalking her.

“The hell are you doing?!” -Asked Shaw furiously.

“Nothing...” -Lied Root. Of course she was doing something, admiring Shaw in silence.

“Liar.” -Calmly, but annoyed responded Shaw.

“You know... I can make your evening more enjoyable.” -Insinuated Root, with a grin.

“Oh, really? Whatever is going on your mind is not gonna happen.” -Shaw retorted, smiling when her words brushed away Root's grin.

Shaw walked past Root, and went to the living room; she sat in the sofa and turned on the t. v., an old college football game was on. She placed the glass between her knees, shivering when the cold of the crystal glass connected with her skin. Root stood aside of her, staring at Shaw's face until Shaw couldn't take anymore.

“She didn't tell you to stay here, right?” -Asked Shaw, a little infuriated.

“She did. You don't trust any of us?” -Replied Root.

“You'd better be telling the truth Root, or-” -Shaw said.

“Or you're gonna kill me, yes I know, Sam’.” -Root finished Shaw’s sentence, adding a sweet light tone which made Shaw go further infuriated.

“Fine, but you’re gonna stay here, you move to my bedroom and I swear there will be no Machine that’ll save you!” -Warned Shaw.

“Okay, Shaw.” -Said Root, and a broad smile took place on her lips and she began moving to sit aside of Shaw. Shaw glared at her, but made room for Root to sit.

Having Root at her place, was something Shaw had always thought about, not that she was wishing for it, but was just curious. 

The ice cubes in Shaw’s crystal glass were starting to melt. Shaw already ate a few of them, not bothering to offer Root any. Root only watched her, with curious eyes. Shaw knew all too well that Root was staring at her, but she wasn't feeling annoyed or infuriated, not even mad, in fact she was feeling... aroused? 

A random and way too not so Shaw alike thought, crossed her mind. She was thinking on how to make the remaining ice cubes more useful, but the thing is, she wanted to make them useful with Root. She tried to shrug that thought off her mind, she succeeded, only for an hour. The ice cubes melted by then, but Shaw stood up and went for more, Root followed her with the eyes until Shaw faded in the hallway. Shaw came back a few minutes later, with a bigger glass, which means more ice cubes. 

Right before sitting in the sofa again, Shaw stomped with the standing fan which was at the left side of the sofa. It fell and broke, unfortunately. Now the heat will be really unbearable. Hundreds of thoughts ran through Shaw’s mind, especially those in which she’ll be listening Root complaining about the heat and saying countless innuendos. Shaw stopped herself from smiling, and began to try and repair the damn fan, Root tried to help her, but neither of them could repair it.

Suddenly Shaw looked at the ice cubes in the glass, -good way to remain cool until later when air conditioner is supposed to be working again- she thought. So she took two ice cubes and sat in the sofa, she ran both ice cubes over her neck and shoulders, never bothering to offer Root any. And incredibly Root wasn’t saying anything, Shaw was so sure her actions will grant a flirt from the other woman aside of her, but received nothing in response.

Root couldn’t resist the heat anymore, she undid four buttons of her shirt, which created a generous cleavage. Shaw tried to not to look, but dammit, how she couldn’t if the pale woman was showing almost all of her chest! To her unfortunate luck, Root caught her. Shaw cursed herself million times in that moment.

“Like what you see? I can show more!” -Started Root, moving her fingers to undo another button, but Shaw grabbed her wrists and stopped her actions. Root’s eyes widened, but grinned.

“You’re not gonna do it.” -Shaw only responded, earning a confused face by Root.

“Sameen, you’re not the only one suffering by the heat, you know? -Said Root, trying to read whatever Shaw’s face was projecting.

“I know, but I know a way to make you chill.” -Responded Shaw, releasing Root’s wrists, and moving her hands to keep unbuttoning Root’s shirt. Root put no stop to Shaw’s action, she was far too consumed by them already and she was afraid that if she say something, Shaw must end whatever she was gonna do before it even started.

When Shaw was done unbuttoning Root’s shirt, she kept a few seconds staring the perfect pale skin that the shirt was hiding, Shaw took as bonus the few scars decorating the perfect skin. Root could only feel joyful under Shaw’s gaze. Then Shaw turned around and picked up an ice cube, she brought it up to Root’s mouth, running it slowly on Root’s lower lip. The cold feeling of the ice cube against the soft flesh made Root gasp mixed with a small moan. Shaw didn’t miss the sound of it, she wanted to hear that, but louder. So next thing she did was telling Root to discard her shirt and then the bra, Root complied. Shaw let the ice cube melt on Root’s lip; she squirmed a little bit when the cool drops fell over her chest. But as soon as they touched her skin they disappeared. Shaw did seem to notice, so she took another ice cube, but before rubbing it against Root’s skin, she placed her right hand over Root’s flat stomach, feeling how hot her body was.

“Are you sick?” -Asked Shaw, not worried, but curious.

“What do you mean?” -Asked Root back.

“I mean, do you have a cold or flu? Your body’s hot as hell!” -Explained Shaw.

“Why thank you Sameen! Didn’t think you like me that much!” -Replied Root, mockingly at Shaw, earning a glare.

“You know what I meant, are you or aren’t you sick?” -Shaw asked again, now her voice sounded a little harsh.

“No. I mean, not that I know. Must be the heat.” -Answered Root, smiling coyly.

Shaw said nothing else. She told Root to lie on the sofa, she did. Now Shaw’s on top, she placed the ice cube over Root’s abdomen, watching it melt, taking note on how much time it spent melting, incredibly under two minutes and taking note of how Root reacted at the contact of the cold solid against her burning body. She did the same two more times, Root seemed delighted. Still Shaw could feel Root’s temperature was over the top. Root’s blood must be boiling very hard inside, she melted those ice cubes so fast.

Root’s cheeks started to exhibit a pinkish color, Shaw was sure Root had a fever or something weird going on with her. But Shaw removed the “worries” away, when she caught a sight at Root’s ruby red lips. She so wanted to kiss them, and she did it, was feral, furious, harsh, rough, like there was no tomorrow. Root moaned at the intensity of the kiss, it was just so Shaw… savage! Root placed her hands on Shaw’s waist, gripping hard, and spread her legs making space for Shaw to place one of hers between. Shaw’s hands traveled up to cup Root’s breasts, pinching the nipples between her index fingers and thumbs. The taller woman made a huge effort to not moan at Shaw’s ministrations, succeeding. Then Shaw broke the kiss, and moved directly to one of Root’s nipples, seriously, Root’s body was extremely hot, Shaw could perfectly feel it under her fingertips and tongue. That’s when Shaw stopped and began to think in what she’s doing.

“Sam’?” -Suddenly said Root.

“Mhm?” -Hummed Shaw.

“What’s going on?” -Asked Root, concerned.

“Shut up! Don’t say anything else!” -Answered Shaw, kissing Root again, with the same savage intensity as before, but Root turned tables this time and led the kiss, moving one of her hands and placing it on the back of Shaw’s neck to pull her down, biting harshly at Shaw's lower lip, making the shorter woman gasp in pleasure. But Shaw kissed her harder, returning the bite.

Shaw took another ice cube, she didn’t know why, but she liked the way it melted over Root’s body, turned her on more and more. She drew an invisible vertical line from Root’s throat to the center of her abdomen with the ice cube, it melted easily. She did the same again. When the ice cube melted, Shaw decided to unzip Root’s black skinny jeans. Without any warning she slipped a hand inside the jeans, Root was really burning.

“Since how long you’ve wanted this?” -Asked Shaw, her look was full of lust, if anything it was predatory.

“I don’t know, since we met maybe…” -Replied Root between pants.

“Maybe?” -Asked Shaw, unbelieving, moving her hand softly over Root’s sex.

“Well… since- before meeting you. Since the day I read your files!” -Explained Root, wanting Shaw to move her hand where she really needed her.

Shaw got off from Root, standing just there in front of her. Root thought that was it, whatever game Shaw was playing with her, was over, but she was wrong, Shaw wasn’t done, not yet. Root reached for her jeans to take them off, but Shaw stopped her, just like she did when Root tried to remove her shirt. But this time Root made Shaw struggle with her.

“No!” -Warned Shaw, her voice tone firm, wrestling Root’s hands out of the way.

“Why?” -Asked Root, feeling kind of annoyed.

“Leave them on, for a lil’ while.” -Commanded Shaw, a smirk forming on her face.

“Fine.” -Agreed Root, settling back to the sofa.

Shaw nodded, took another ice cube and placed it right inside Root’s underwear. Root shivered by the sensation between her legs, gasping Shaw’s name in a low tone, Shaw didn’t catch that.

“Hold it there. Keep it in place by crossing your legs.” -Ordered Shaw. Root obliged.

Shaw knew Root liked that, and she knew Root’s mind was already wondering which would be her next move. But as long as Shaw’s the one commanding, well… this was going to be HER way. There was no way on Earth that she’ll let Root lead whatever the hell this is. Shaw submerged her right hand inside the glass which had a nice amount of water already due to the melted ice cubes. She let her hand in there for two or three minutes, she stared at Root and Root didn’t need to talk to know she was asking to take off her jeans, Shaw nodded at Root, and Root wasted no time in getting up and sliding down her skinny jeans, remaining only in her underwear and returning to lie in the sofa. Shaw never took her eyes away from Root, and so she never took her hand out of the glass. 

A few seconds later Shaw removed her hand from inside the glass and introduced it to Root’s center. She teased Root’s clit with one of her cold fingers, Root writhed underneath Shaw, pressing her legs together, trapping Shaw’s hand, and Shaw kept teasing her on a torturous slow rhythm. Root bit her lower lip, so hard it turned white, until she couldn’t feel her teeth over it anymore. Shaw didn’t miss Root’s reaction, she was delighted that her ministrations were giving positive results.

Shaw took her hand out from Root’s center. She laughed at Root’s frustrated face. Inside the glass there were maybe seven or eight ice cubes floating, so Shaw took another one. Holding the cold water solid with her index and thumb, she trailed it over Root’s lips, then still holding it between her fingers, she moved the ice cube above Root’s nipple. A few cold drops fell over the nipple, making Root bite her lip once again, this time harder, she drew blood out of it. Shaw cautiously moved the ice cube to Root’s bloodied lip, pressing it a little bit too rough, Root winced. Then Shaw went back to Root’s other nipple to do the same thing with the cold drops, Root’s reaction wasn’t that raw this time, she just tilted her head to the side and clutched her fists. The smaller woman sucked on both nipples then she kissed Root, nibbling at the lip previously bloodied, tasting the copper and Root wincing in anticipation.

“Shaw!” -Said Root, breaking the kiss, sounding more like a plea. Root wanted more, so much more of Shaw, she wanted Shaw to bring her somewhere further of hell and heaven combined. Root wanted to feel what is like to crushed and crashed, all at once.

“I told you not to say anything else.” -Repeated Shaw for the second time. Root nodded, but couldn’t bit back a pleasure groan, when Shaw started to pull off her underwear, slowly, all not Shaw alike. To be honest, Root wanted Shaw to break her, she wanted Shaw all violent, fierce, harsh, brutal, wild and ruthless. But Root accepted all this slow torturing ice game Shaw was playing, because she was getting way too much satisfaction out of it.

Shaw took, probably, the last ice cube floating inside the glass. Fortunately it was the correct size for the last thing she was going to try. She told Root to spread her legs, wide, Root complied. Root’s sex was completely exposed to the smaller woman, who without hesitation, drew imaginary circles with the water solid over Root’s clit, in result of her ministrations, Root bit on the inner side of her arm, to hide a strong whine, but her breathing was giving her away, it became uneven, a panting chorus.

Root’s efforts to hide her sounds, were wiped out when Shaw added her tongue to draw imaginary circles and other patters along with the ice cube in her clit. She was so wet and ready. Shaw knew Root was ready for her, but she wanted Root to suffer, for the sake of having some fun. 

“Sameen, please!” -Pleaded Root.

“What do you want, Root?” -Asked Shaw messing with Root’s life a bit.

“I want you!”-Answered Root, quickly.

“You can want so many things from me, so once again… what do you want?” -Replied Shaw, smiling in an evil way, the hottest thing Root had ever seen, she decided.

“I want you. Doing me! Now. Please!” -Pleaded Root, in whispers, she was feeling humiliated by Shaw, for making her say this, but at the end she didn’t care, she was there with Shaw, nothing else was relevant, well… in that moment.

With that Shaw licked the length of Root’s center, in consequences, Root’s hands came to grasp Shaw’s scalp tight! She teased Root for long torturous minutes, glancing at Root’s face every now and then, noticing the pleasure and exasperation when Root felt Shaw so near to where she wanted her, but Shaw hesitated to go further, for the sake of irritating the pale woman. Root’s knuckles turned white when she twisted Shaw’s hair in her fists. That definitely caused Shaw to finally give Root what she was wishing for.

Root was about to beg again, when Shaw, slipped two fingers inside of her, thrusting slowly, Root’s eyes rolled back, but that wasn’t enough. So she began to move against Shaw’s finger at a faster rhythm, totally not synchronizing with Shaw’s pace. But Shaw, decided she wouldn’t make Root wait anymore, so she began thrusting faster and unforgiving, pinching the clit with her index and middle finger and licking on it. 

“She’s the fire, I had the ice.”-Shaw thought to herself while she heard Root’s moans, groans and whimpers. It was so delightful to Shaw’s ears, she wanted to hear more. She was rewarded with a few more sounds, plus more hair twisting and pulling. 

Root moved her hips, her body and insides tensing at a hardcore rate. It took just a couple of minutes for Shaw to make Root go over the edge. One of Root’s hands releasing Shaw’s hair, bringing it to her mouth, to bite her fingers as in letting go all of the tension. The other hand, tight against Shaw’s head. Root pulled Shaw by the hair bringing her to her mouth to share one wetted kiss. While Root kissed Shaw, one of Shaw’s hands kneaded Root’s breasts and the other was already sneaking it’s way down to Root’s center again.

A sharp intake of breath echoed in the living room, it came from Root. Shaw was moving inside of her again, pulling another orgasm out of the pale taller woman. If it weren’t for the sofa underneath Root, she might’ve been on the floor, her body was numb, she barely remembered how to breathe, the smaller woman wasn’t merciful with her at all, but after all, that’s what she wanted, for Shaw to be savage! Shaw managed to pull out two other orgasms before taking her hand away from Root and kissing her hard, two or three more times.

“Shaw?” -Began Root.

“What, Root?” -Asked Shaw in a warning tone.

“Want to know why I was burning?” -Replied Root, smiling weakly.

“No… Actually, yes. Because if you’re not sick or anything, why the hell are you that hot?” -Curiously said Shaw.

“It happens when…” -Root began, but something made her hesitate to keep going on.

“When?” --Asked Shaw, she wasn’t gonna be cliff hanged, not that she was worried or interested, but Root already spoke too much.

“Just happens when I am aroused.” -Explained Root, her cheeks furiously reddened. 

Shaw hummed to herself, but surely took note on how other ways she could use ice cubes or cold things if there ever was a third time.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, all of you sweeties! <3


End file.
